Generator Rex: Fairy Tail Adventures
Plot Van Kleiss, along with The Pack members, escape to another dimension through a portal, in an attempt to hide from Providence. However, Holiday located Van Kleiss and The Pack in a dimension named Earth Land, so Providence sent Rex, Bobo, Yumi, and Kenji to join a Mage Guild named Fairy Tail and pretend to be mages in order of look for The Pack, before it's too late. They make new friends and reencounter old friends. Main Characters Rex Salazar: Agent and secret weapon of Providence. He, along with Bobo, Yumi and Kenji, was sent by Providence to Earth Land in order of look for Van Kleiss. In their mission to look for The Pack, he and his friends met Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia in the town of Hargeon. He, along with Bobo, Yumi and Lucy, was invited by Natsu to the Fairy Tail Guild and They create their own team and later join up with Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster. He has the ability to create various machines out of his body at will and take down mutated beings called E.V.O.s. He shares the same location and color of his Fairy Tail guild mark as Natsu Dragneel, which is red in color and is located on his right shoulder. Yumi Sakurakouji: Another agent of Providence. She was sent by Providence to Earth Land, along with Rex, Bobo and Kenji, in order of look for Van Kleiss. In their mission to look for The Pack, she and her friends met Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia in the town of Hargeon. During a fight against Bora, she lost her bracelet that that surpress her from using her E.V.O. powers and abilities, which they go out of control, whenever she gets angry, but she gained control of them. She, along with Rex, Bobo, Kenji, Lucy and Yuri, was invited by Natsu to the Fairy Tail Guild and They create their own team and later join up with Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster. Her Fairy Tail guild mark is pink in color and is located on the middle of her right upper arm. Kenji Yamabuki: Another agent of Providence. He was sent by Providence to Earth Land, along with Rex, Bobo and Yumi, in order of look for Van Kleiss. He has the ability to manipulate earth. His guild mark is dark blue in color and is located on underneath his right forearm. Bobo Haha: Another agent of Providence. He, along with Rex, Yumi and Kenji, was sent by Providence to Earth Land in order of look for Van Kleiss. In their mission to look for The Pack, he and his friends met Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia in the town of Hargeon. He, along with Rex, Yumi and Lucy, was invited by Natsu to the Fairy Tail Guild and They create their own team and later join up with Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster. He a talking chimp with the ability of talking and uses laser pistols to take down mutated beings called E.V.O.s. His guild mark is black in color and is located on his left palm, since his whole body was hairy. Natsu Dragneel: A member of the Fairy Tail Guild and when he along with his best friend Happy, go looking for his foster father Igneel in the town of Hargeon, he meets the Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia. They create their own team and later join up with Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster. Like Rex, his guild mark is red in color and is located on his right shoulder. Lucy Heartfilia: Is a girl who ran away from home due to the neglect she felt from her father. In her quest to find a Mage guild to join she meets Natsu Dragneel, and Happy. He invites her and Yuri to the Fairy Tail Guild, and these four create a team and are later joined by Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Her guild mark is pink in color and is located on the back of her right hand. Happy: Is a talking cat who has been with Natsu ever since his birth six years ago. He accompanies Natsu to Hargeon in search of Igneel, and meets Lucy Heartfilia. He is a current member of Team Natsu. His guild mark is green in color and is located on his back. Erza Scarlet: A former slave who joined the Fairy Tail Guild when she was younger. She is a current member of Team Natsu, and holds the title Titania, Queen of Fairies and is one of the S-Class Mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Despite her strict and unwelcoming appearance, Erza is kind-hearted and dedicated to her friends. Her guild mark is blue in color and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Gray Fullbuster: A long time member of Fairy Tail and has been the rival of Natsu since they were younger. He is a member of Team Natsu, and cares deeply for his fellow team members, and his guild mates. His guild mark is dark blue in color and is located below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. Yuri Violetfield: A girl who graduated from a magic school due to her massive intelligence. In her quest to find a Mage guild to join she meets Lucy, Rex, Yumi and Bobo Haha, and then Natsu Dragneel, and Happy. She, Rex, Yumi, Bobo and Lucy are invited to the Fairy Tail Guild by Natsu and Happy, These seven create a team and are later joined by Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Her guild mark is purple in color and is located on the back of her left thigh. Akira Kazami: A girl who was sent to Earth Land through a portal. She has super-speed and a superhuman strength, and is skilled with the bo staff. Her guild mark is green in color and is located on the back of her left thigh. Ren Johnson: Leader of a delinquent gang named Deadly Dragon Gang. He and his gang were sent to Earth Land through a portal. He has the ability to shapeshifting, but he retains his scar, black dragon tattoo and clothing. He also has the ability to control blue fire. His guild mark is black in color and is located on his right shoulder. Edwin Bluestein: The son of the current head of the wealthy Bluestein family and the heir apparent to the Bluestein Corporation. He is also the best friend of Ren Johnson. He was sent to Earth Land through a portal. He has the ability to control water. His guild mark is blue in color and is located on the back of his left hand. Villains Van Kleiss: Van Kleiss appears to know quite a bit about Rex, and knows what caused the nanite incident. He saw the nanite incident as the dawn of a new age for humanity, and seeks to create a world populated entirely by E.V.O.s. Like Rex, he is able to control his nanites; unlike Rex however, his mutation is unstable and requires a constant supply of fresh nanites, extracted from other E.V.O.s, who are petrified in the process. With his E.V.O. enforcers, the Pack, he has establishes a domain called Abysus at the original site of the nanite explosion, and has seeded nanites for miles in the area. He and the pack escape to Earth Land through a portal, in order of hiding from Providence and They are currently travelling all over Earth Land. The Pack: A group of E.V.O.s that serve Van Kleiss. They escape through a portal to another dimension named Earth Land in order of hiding from Providence. They are currently travelling all over Earth Land. Others *'Agent Six' *'Makarov Dreyar ' *'Mirajane' *'Elfman' *'Cana Alberona' *'Wendy Marvell' *'Carla' *'Gajeel Redfox' *'Juvia Lockser' *'Lisanna' *'Dr. Rebecca Holiday' *'Caesar Salazar' *'Magic Council' Trivia *Van Kleiss will change his appearance at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc to hide from Rex and co. Category:Series Category:Jess0312 Category:Crossovers Category:Generator Rex